


Uncertainty and Shock Can Lead to Great Things

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Desperate to get a secret off his chest but unable to tell him directly, Link reveals to Sidon that he can no longer linger on Mipha's feelings for him because there is someone else he wants. Sidon's reaction is unexpected but very much welcomed.





	Uncertainty and Shock Can Lead to Great Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on tumblr, and is the ending for a comic made by cockismybusiness  
> (Comic part one: http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/168650292191/sidlink-week-day-4-uncertainity-if-you-like)  
> (Comic part two: http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/168655912011/sidlink-week-day-5-shock-continuation-of-day-4)  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Kudos and comments are muchly appreciated! Thank you!

As the seconds ticked by with nothing said in response, Link began to fidget restlessly. Staring down at the ground, plucking blades of grass with his fingertips, unable to meet Sidon’s eyes, he waited for the Zora Prince to say anything. It didn’t really matter what, he just wanted him to speak, even if it was just a snarl or snap that he shouldn’t disregard Mipha’s feelings. He wanted this oppressive silence to end before it crushed him to the point that he took what he had said back. Despite knowing that nothing would come from telling Sidon that there was someone else he wanted, laced with the subtle hint of just who that someone was, saying those words, finally getting them out, it had made him feel lighter, like he had revealed some big secret that had laid heavy on his chest. 

Taking his words back, drawing them back into him so that they would return to the indentation in his heart, meant that they’d remain there until the end of his days. Weighing down his heart like rocks in the pockets of a suicidal man. No, he would not let discomfort and unease force him into such a situation. 

“Someone else?” Sidon finally spoke, tone neutrally curious but it sounded...feigned, as though he was forcing himself to speak that way. 

Link nodded, letting out a mental sigh of relief - finally, the words were flowing freely once more, “That’s right so I can’t linger anymore on what could have been. She wouldn’t want that. I don’t want to do that.”

“I understand, my friend.” Sidon said kindly, resting his large hand on Link’s shoulder. Warmth seeped through the fabric before soaking pleasantly into his skin, “You are right. Mipha wouldn’t want you to be imprisoned by the past. She would want you to move forward. She would want you to go after the one you love with all your heart.”

There was a couple moments of comfortable silence before Sidon laughed, “Also, I’m pretty sure Mipha already knew about your feelings for Zelda.” 

“...Huh?”

“The someone else, it’s Princess Zelda, is it not?”

Link stared blankly at him for a moment then slowly shook his head, “Zelda is one of my closest friends, I will protect her until the end of my days and will always be there for her but the love I have for her isn’t like that.”

“Then, it isn’t her?” Sidon asked slowly, head cocked. 

“No. I love Zelda, I will always love Zelda but not in that kind of way.”

Leaning forward, the Zora Prince placed his elbows on his knees, eyes narrowed, an expression Link couldn’t quite decipher on his handsome face, “Who, then?”

“What?”

“Who is it? If not Zelda, then who?”

That was a question he hadn’t considered how to answer. In fact, this whole conversation was going in a direction he hadn’t predicted. Not that he had really given himself anytime to think about what actually telling Sidon there was someone else would lead to, which was beginning to look like a very bad idea because he had thoroughly backed himself into a corner. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Despite saying that, Sidon sounded like he didn’t mean it. Link noticed that as he spoke, his eyes shifted away, looking off to the side rather than straight at him, as he had been doing before. 

“A Zora.” Link said hesitantly, not wanting to remain quiet but also not wanting to lie. 

“A Zora.”

Link nodded, then cleared his throat, “Yeah. A Zora.”

A few moments of uncomfortable silence followed before Sidon prompted, sounding a bit impatient, “That isn’t very definitive, my friend.”

No longer was he backed into a corner. Now, he was practically digging his own grave. Dropping his gaze away, he squirmed underneath Sidon’s piercing stare. Nervously tucking on a lock of hair, mind racing with suggestions of what he could say but all of them being rejected for being too stupid or posing a danger of getting him into even more trouble. He should have bailed when he had the chance, should have taken what he was able to get and ran off. Would have made a coward out of him but at least he wouldn’t have been in this treacherous, dangerous position. 

Swallowing hard, he croaked, “He’s, uh…”

He had nothing. The only thing he could think to say was the truth, to come clean and state it without implications, without subtlety, and to just tell Sidon who it was he wanted. However, that was even more dangerous than the situation he already was in. He couldn’t predict how Sidon would react to learning that he was in love with the younger brother of the Zora who loved him to the point that she had created engagement armor for him. If he were to hazard of guess, he would say it probably wouldn’t be a good reaction. 

This was bad, and it was getting worse. All he had wanted to do was get it off the chest so that it wouldn’t suffocate him any time he managed to grab hold of a quiet moment. He hadn’t wanted to be trapped like this. Panic began to flutter inside his stomach. Bailing was still an option. That was still something open to him. Problem was, he could already tell that he wasn’t going to do that. His own selfish need had started this whole thing, and he would see it to the end. 

“You.” He said flatly, staring down hard at the ground, cheeks and ears burning, “That someone is you.”

Despite the heavy silence, and tension that followed his quiet confession, an instant relief washed over him. Those words, they had slid off his tongue like honey, leaving behind a delectable sweetness that enveloped his taste buds. It was probably wrong for him to say such a thing, it would probably haunt him for a time to come but, at that moment, none of that mattered. He had said it, the words he had wanted to say for so long, they were out, free, heard by the person he did truly love so very much. 

“Oh, thank the Goddess!” Sidon cried softly, sounding both immensely relieved and triumphant. 

The words registered in his mind but he was only given enough reaction time to inhale sharply, heart jumping up into his throat, nearly expelling itself from his mouth before large, calloused hands were suddenly cupping his face, turning his head so that he was looking up at the Zora Prince. The gaze looking down at him was full of warmth, excitement and desperate, naked want. For a moment, he was so overwhelmed by those intense, burning golden eyes that he failed to notice just how close Sidon was. 

He only realized it when Sidon’s face was close enough to his own that he could feel his breath brushing along his skin. Heart fluttering, butterflies battering their wings against the confines of his stomach, breath patchy, heat burning his face to embers, all he could do was silently stare up. Brushing the pad of his thumb over the curve of Link’s cheek, Sidon offered a large smile. 

“I’ve been waiting and hoping to hear those words from you for so long, Link.” He whispered before closing the small distance between them. 

Link inhaled sharply as smooth lips pressed firmly against his own. The whole world came to a skidding halt. Everything faded away until all that was left was the sensation of Sidon’s lips slipping, sliding, caressing, kissing his. Eyes fluttering closed, he breathed out a long sigh of contentment, wrapped his arms loosely around Sidon’s broad shoulders and didn’t let himself think of anything else than what was going on in the current moment. Instead of anything of that, he pushed back into the kiss, hungry, needing, wanting more. 

The action of returning the kiss seemed to break what little self-control Sidon had left. His back was suddenly pressed against the ground. Resting most of his weight on one elbow, Sidon moaned deep in his throat as he thoroughly devoured Link’s mouth. Nipping, sucking, and pushing his tongue deep inside to caress his own, Link could hardly keep up, carried on the waves of heat, haziness and pleasure. Letting Sidon take the lead, he reciprocated as best he could, not content with just being a passive participant. It was obvious that neither of them had any experience in the activity. Every movement was clumsy, rough and unrefined. 

“Say it again.” Sidon gasped, “Tell me again who it is you want, please.”

“You.” Link replied, his voice barely a rasp. He was beginning to feel pleasantly dizzy. The edges of his vision were blurred, and all he could focus on was Sidon, “The person I want is you.” 

Sidon pressed a hot, messy kiss on his cheek, “Again. Please, tell me again.”

“You, the person I want is you! I love you!” He tightened his hold on Sidon’s shoulders, trying to pull him even closer. 

“I love you, too.” Sidon whispered, warm breath puffing against his ear. 

A jolt raced through Link’s body. Eyes widening, his gaze followed Sidon as he leaned back, putting just enough distance between them so they could look one another in the eye. Breathing heavily, a pleasant pink dyeing his smooth, white cheeks, eyes heavy lidded and swirling with longing, Sidon smiled gently, tracing the line of Link’s jaw with the tips of his fingers, “I’ve loved you for so long now, Link. Coming to terms with that wasn’t easy but I couldn’t deny how I felt. I love you, I love you so much and decided a long time ago that if the chance to be with you ever presented itself, I would take it without hesitation. I wanted to create that chance for myself but-“

“You thought I loved Zelda.” Link interrupted. 

Sidon nodded, “Yes. Regardless of my own feelings, I had made up my mind that I would support you no matter what, no matter who you loved because more than anything else, I want you to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Link, and while I wished, I hoped that it could be me, as long as you were happy, that was more than enough for me.”

Slipping his hands back so he could cup Sidon’s hot, smooth cheeks, adoring the sensation of his skin gliding across the palms of his hands, Link said, “You’re the one who makes me happy. You’re the one I want to be with. Sidon, you’re the one I love.”

With a choked, happy sigh, Sidon brushed a stray lock of hair away from his forehead then leaned down to kiss the spot where the hair had been, “I love you so much.” Sliding down, he kissed the tip of his nose, “Every single thing about you.” A kiss was placed on his cheek next, “Thank you for telling me how you feel.” The other cheek received a soft kiss, “Thank you for loving me.” A kiss upon his chin. “I promise.” Finally, Sidon’s lips settled against his own, where they lingered for a while before he pulled back just a fraction of an inch, and whispered, “I will love you always. Until the end of days, til time comes to a close, I will love you.”

Feeling a bit drunk with giddiness, nearly unable to believe any of this was actually happening, Link tugged him back into a hungry, wanting kiss, head buzzing, heart throwing itself around in excited circles inside his chest. Sliding, caressing, slipping his hands to wherever they could reach, wanting to memorize every single inch of Sidon’s skin, he moaned softly with Sidon lightly nipped his bottom lip. At that moment, he began acutely aware of the Zora Prince’s sharp teeth and, suddenly, the thing he wanted more than anything else was to be bitten, for Sidon to sink those teeth into him, to mark him as Sidon’s. 

The request nearly passed through his wet, swollen lips before he thought better of it. To ask for such a thing right now, it felt too early. That might be something that would have to wait until they could explore each other a little bit more. It was definitely in his future but for now, he was content to just touch and kiss. They had all the time in the world, after all, he thought with a silly, muffled giggle.

“Link.” Sidon gasped, suddenly breaking the kiss and moving back. Pushing himself up onto his hands, he hovered over Link, hard pants tumbling out of his mouth. 

“Hm?” Link hummed in response, a little grateful for the reprieve as it gave him time to make sure he didn’t pass out from over-excitement. 

“Can we go back to the Domain?”

“Why?” He asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. 

Sidon hesitated for a moment then let his head drop and admitted, “If we keep going, I won’t be able to control myself. I would rather not have our first...intimate moment to be spent out in the open, among the wildlife and bugs. That is, if that’s something you’re comfortable with.”

“I want to.” Link replied hurriedly, sitting up abruptly. Trembling with excitement, possible scenarios of just what could happen when they get back to the Domain racing through his mind, he smiled shyly, a little embarrassed by how forward he was being, “I don’t have any experience.”

“That’s alright.” Sidon reassured him, getting to his feet. Holding out his hands, he helped Link up, steadied him after his legs nearly gave out, and continued, “I don’t either so this will be a learning experience for the both of us.”

They fell still and silent for a moment, simply looking each other in the eye, basking in each other’s touch and warmth. Link was the one to move first. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Sidon’s midsection, burying his face into his stomach. Letting out a long, content sigh when the Zora Prince’s muscular arms tightly encased him, he murmured, “I know this whole thing is going to be a learning experience, just given our differences but,” he raised his head so he could smile up at Sidon, “I’m so excited and happy.”

“I am, too, my Pearl.” Sidon returned his smile with a large, warm one of his own. “No matter what is waiting for us in time to come, I am overjoyed that I am able to walk this path with you.”

“My Pearl?” Link breathed, eyes going wide. 

“Yes,” Sidon reached up to lovingly stroke Link’s cheek, “my beautiful, amazing, precious gem. My Pearl.”

Leaning into his touch, eyes fluttering closed, Link chuckled, “I never thought I’d ever hear someone call me something like that. I like it.”

Sidon placed a kiss against his forehead, “I’m glad. Now, shall we return to the Domain?”

Nodding, he reluctantly detached himself from Sidon, immediately mourning the loss of his touch and warmth. Wanting to maintain some kind of contact between them, he caught hold of Sidon’s large hand. Wrapping his fingers around the Zora Prince’s, he pressed up against his side. Sidon dropped another kiss on the top of his head, squeezed his hand gently before starting off towards the Domain. Falling easily into step beside him, a big grin plastered across his face, Link sent up a quiet thank to the Goddess that his desperate need to get a secret off his chest had resulted in his greatest wish being granted.


End file.
